Are you okay Ben?
by doc boy
Summary: Ben tries to save Gwen after she falls off the roof... but then something happened... better desription isnide. please R&R thank you...
1. Chapter 1

Are you okay Ben?

This fic is an alternate ending to the fic where Gwen tries to get into that fancy school but things get messed up. It starts where Ghost freak shoves himself down Gen's throat.

PS: I didn't see this episode in a long time so I'm sorry if the dialog is inaccurate.

"It's time to turn things up a notch…" hissed ghost freak and flew towards Gwen.

"Gwen, look out!" yelled Ben as four arms, afraid of what Ghost freak would do to his cousin.

Gwen looked at ghost freak coming at her with a terrified look on her face...

"ahhh!" she screamed as ghost freak shoved himself down her throat and took control of her body.

"heh, heh…" laughed Gwen while under control of the demon ghost.

"Thought you could get rid of me so easily huh?..." she asked as she got up and kicked Ben right in the face. And then Gwen gave him a round punch to the face. Ben grabbed her and said

"I don't want to hurt you Gwen. So don't make me have to do so… _please…_' he said the last word with a pleading voice. But Gwen escaped from his grip and kicked him with a round kick into the face again and jumped onto the wall and began to climb it like a spider and four arms followed her. He then found himself standing on the roof and saw Gwen standing on the edge and was about to fall and then the watch timed out and Ben became human again…

"Aw man…" he moaned.

"He then picked up a laser gun he found on the floor next to his feet and aimed it at Gwen with great hesitation and fear. On one hand he had to get ghost freak out of Gwen's body. But he didn't want to shoot her. He had a terrible dilemma…

"Get out of my cousin's body now ghost freak! Or I will shoot!"

'Don't play games with me Benjamin! You know, I know, you will not shot her!"

"I think I will have too if you don't leave her body Ghost freak. So leave her body and keep my family out of this, so we could settle this one on one…"

Gwen smirked cruelly for a second and jumped off the edge and as soon Gwen's body was in the air Ghost freak left her body and yelled

"So long sucker!"

"Gwen!" cried out Ben as he jumped after her and tried to catch her. He stretched and aligned his body downward to make his fall faster and eventually caught her but he then realized he was falling into big and tall thorny trees. (Not plants. trees)

"Aw, man…" yelled Ben as he closed his eyes tight waiting for the worst to happen to him. He then found himself falling through the trees and then saw a fountain coming right at him. And he was about to fall right onto the statue standing in it. The statue was in the shape of a triangle, and before he could react in any way, he fell with his back right onto the top edge of the triangle which could have been very dangerous to his spine. He and Gwen then fell into the water pool around the statue. Gwen woke up to find Ben lying beside her on his back and his entire body was trembling badly. She looked up to see the triangle and the roof near it and she understood what happened. She looked horrified.

"HELP! WE NEED AN AMBULANCE! SOMEBODY PLEASE CALL 911! I NEED HELP HERE NOW!..." yelled Gwen as she knelled down beside her badly injured cousin and looked at him with a sad look on her face…

Moments later, inside the ambulance on the way to the hospital…

Ben face was pale as snow and he was still trembling. He had an oxygen mask on his face and was unconscious. The ambulance then stopped with a screech as the paramedics wheeled Ben into the hospital and Gwen and Max followed them.

They reached the entrance to the emergency room and had to wait outside. Good was horrified almost to death. She saw her cousin dying right before her eyes. He was dying because he tried to save her. To save her from the same fate he suffered. And he may never recover. He might actually die. The fact of her cousin dying trying to save her or being a cripple because of it made her feel awful. If he would live, she would at least be able to thank him. Thank him for risking his life and his own spine to save her. She wanted to embrace him and cry onto his shoulder, so that he could comfort her. She wanted to be by his side, so he will never be alone. She loved him dearly. More than anything in the world and more than just as a cousin; and the fact that she could never thank him for saving her life and that she could never tell him she loves him made her feel horrifyingly awful…

Hours pass…

A doctor came out of the emergency room and walked towards Gwen and her grandfather and Gwen asked him

"Is he… gonna be alright? Doctor?"

The doctor looked sad for a moment and said

"I'm afraid I don't know miss. We tried everything we could. But I'm afraid your friend is still in a coma and we don't know if his spinal cord and nerve system will recover from his injury. It is quite possible that his spine will not recover and he will have to spend the rest of his life on a wheel chair… I'm terribly sorry…" he said while still having a sad look on his face and put his hand on Gwen shoulder as Gwen began to cry and Max hugged her comfortingly as he kissed her hair. Gwen's heart has melted into a hundred million little droplets… her fear has come true. Her cousin of whom saved her from the same fate, was now in a coma and was possibly a cripple. She then vowed to herself that if her cousin, Ben Tennyson would indeed end up being a cripple, she would raise the money on her own for him to have a surgery to have his spinal cord fixed. She would never rest until he would walk again, and deep down she hoped and prayed with all the emotions and sadness she could gather out of her heart, that he would walk with her… emotions that came out of a heart that was already terribly and severely broken… she thought as she continued to cry while Max was still hugging her and trying to comfort her…

Oh no… Ben is badly injured… will he be a cripple for the rest of his life? If so is Gwen really going to raise the money for his spinal cord sugary? Does he love her back like she loves him?

To know the answer to these questions tune in to the next chapter of this fic.

Please leave reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Thank G-d you're okay…

It has been a week since the accident and Ben was still in a coma. Gwen was beginning to fear he's not gonna make it. She came to visit him at the hospital every day after school and has spent most of her time sitting next to him, waiting for him to wake up. However, the longer she waited, the worse she felt. She was itching to thank Ben for saving her and possibly sacrificing his spine to do so… and… she wanted to tell him… that she loves him… but that's just the thing. He really did sacrifice his spine to save her. The doctor said he would be paralyzed from the waist and below. And she felt horrifyingly, indescribably and excruciatingly awful about it. She felt guilty in a way… if only she would have dodged Ghost freak's attack, maybe it could have bought some time and maybe then she wouldn't have been controlled by him, maybe at least not when it happened. Another thing that made her bad about herself was the fact that she came out of the incident almost unharmed and Ben on the other hand became partially paralyzed. Since she heard he was paralyzed she started to plan a way to collect money for fixing his spine. Unfortunately combining her parent's money and Ben's parent's money wasn't enough. She was still 2,000$ short. So she was going to personally collect the money for his spinal surgery. So far she has collected 22$ so she has a long way to go…

Without Gwen noticing, Ben was beginning to wake up….

His fingers moved and his eyes opened slowly but surely until they were fully open. His eyeballs moved in their sockets looking at his new surroundings. He then looked to his right and whispered

_"Gwen…" _

Gwen slightly lifted her head up and saw Ben was awake and was speaking to her. She then immediately embraced him into a big, warm, loving, happy and relieved hug…

She was crying so hard she could not even talk. But she wasn't crying only because Ben was alright. It was also because she would now have to thank him for saving her and saying that she loves him etc. and that took more courage to do than she first imagined. But what bothered her most was that she would have to tell him he's partially paralyzed…

Gwen was still crying… Ben was hugging her back and kissed her on her red colored hair. This kiss made Gwen's heart leap and accelerate…

_"maybe he does love?..."_ she thought with a quiet, happy and moved sigh… a tear was seen in her right eye and it was sparkling like a diamond crystal in her beautiful and priceless green eyes…

Gwen opened her mouth to speak with a stuttering and shaking voice which choked by her own tears…

All Gwen could mouth was something that sounded like a combination between stuttering and panting. She was now crying harder than before…

Ben hugged his hurt and heartbroken cousin slightly tighter than before and kissed her on both of her cheeks and on her hair…

_"shh… it's okay Gwen… it's okay. I'm okay now so that's what's important… so please don't be so emotional because you know I'm alive and well now…"_

Gwen opened her eyes. She whipped the tears off them and hugged Ben tighter now and opened her mouth to speak again…

"Ben?..."

"Yes Gwen?"

"I'm afraid… I have some bad news for you…"

"What is it Gwen?" asked the injured young man

"I'm afraid… that… you're not as well… as you think… you are… _Ben…_" she whispered his name at the end…

'What do you mean Gwen?"

Gwen sighed, took a deep breath and said to her cousin:

"I'm afraid that during your accident, you hurt your spine and due to its injury you are now paralyzed from the waist and down… _ I'm so sorry Ben…"_ she sobbed the last words and put her face on his shoulde…

"Why are you sorry Gwen? You didn't do anything…" asked Ben and kissed her hair again and patted her on it while doing so, trying to comfort his very sad and hysterical and heartbroken cousin…

"I'm sorry for you Ben… and in a way I feel somewhat guilty for what happened to you…"

"You feel guilty Gwen? Why would you feel guilty for what happened to me?..."

"I feel guilty because… I feel it was partially my fault… if I would have dodged Ghost freak, then maybe it would have bought some time… maybe he wouldn't have got control on me… maybe at least not when he did…"

Ben sighed

"Gwen… I don't think it would have really mattered if you would have dodged him. He would have still gotten control on you eventually…"

"Yeah…" whispered Gwen…

"You know I love you, right Gwen?..."

Gwen's body jerked up when she heard Ben's say those three little words that meant so much to her… especially the one that begins with the letter L. A word that has so much power it can change the world and life itself… Love… is what makes the world go around…

"You do?" she asked

'Of course I do Gwen… why wouldn't I love you?..."

"I just had this feeling… that you hated me… I once thought I hated you too… because we kept fighting…"

'I thought so too Gwen… but the more I thought about it, the more I realized that I love you... and I want you to know that I meant it as real love Gwen and not just cousin love…" said Ben as his cheeks turned slightly pink…

Gwen smiled as another tear appeared in her eyes, sparkling like a beautiful diamond cryistal…

The dream of her dream has fainally come true… he said he loves her… just like she loves him… and it was more than just a cousin…

_Yeah…_

"I love you too Ben… I love you too with all my heart, with every cell and very part of my being and soul… I love you more than life itself… and I too mean it as in more than cousin love…"

Ben smiled and said

"I'm glad to hear it Gwen…" as she got up and looked him right in the eyes… Ben stretched out two of his fingers and whipped off the tears off both of Gwen cheeks and he then had his hands on her cheeks as she did the same as their faces inched closer and closer to each other and their eyes closed shut slowly but surely until their lips finally met for the first time in their lives… and it felt indescribably wonderful and enjoyable… they both wanted to kiss each other on the lips since before they were were born… and finally that dream has come true… their heart was pounding like a drum…

PUM-PUM, PUM-PUM, PUM-PUM

And their cheeks were pinker than the bedroom of a four year old girl, their faces were covered with a cold sweat and their hearts were now combined and have merged into a whole and a very happy one… just like a ballerina's dancing merges harmonically with its classical music… they were truly in love… and they felt that no one could stop them from loving each other anymore…

Their lips have finally but slowly slipped away from each other… Gwen was just staring in Ben's pink face and she simply embraced him into a hug and said

"Now we can be together forever Ben…" "

I hope so Gwen… I hope so…" said her cousin who has now become her true and perfect lover and has kissed her on her beautiful red hair, which is one the reasons he fell in love with her… he fell in love… with his own very beloved cousin… _Gwen Tennyson… yeah…_

Without neither of them noticing, Gwen found herself lying beside Ben in bed and he had his arm around her shoulder and she had her arm around his waist… he kissed her on her hair again and she kissed his chest and it was right where his heart was… and they were both asleep when it happened… they didn't even know about it… their love for each other was so great that they even showed it and expressed it in their sleep… so that's true love… _that's true love…_ as they continued to sleep they both kissed each other on the lips… Gwen then stirred up in her sleep and kissed him on both of his cheeks and on his lips and on his chest were his heart was… and it all happened in her sweet, sweet, sleep of a slumber she was in, which appeared to magical… Ben too kissed her on her lips and cheeks as well in his just as magical sweet, sweet sleep of a slumber he was in… they then stirred once more and their cheeks were next to each other(Ben most ironically moved himself in his sleep with his arms while lying in bed) and their chests touched each other right on the spot of where their hearts were… they both kissed each other on the lips again in their sleep and then on the cheek and tightened the embrace into one another's warm and loving body… Ben kissed his cousin's lips one more time in his sleep and he was now sleeping more soundly than ever… Ben's right foot twitched under the blanket as he kissed his cousin once again and whispered to her in his sleep

_"I love you…"_

And she answered while under the charm and the spell of her magical sleep

I love you too Ben… I love you too…' and she kissed him on the lips this time and they tightened the embrace on each other… and whispered to each other once again

_'I love you…'_

_'I love you too…'_

And kissed each other on the lips once again and tightened their embrace again against each other

So that's true love…_ that's true love…. Indeed…_

They were both having the same dream… they were both a madly in love couple, Ben's spine was cured, their parents approve their relationship… and they were very happy about it…_ yeah…_

As the dream continued… they were engaged… and they finally married as the happiest couple in the world… and then finally… after two years of marriage, Gwen finally had their first baby… and she was beautiful… and they named her Lily…

And they lived happily ever after…

Little did they know that all the contents of the dream would come true… including Ben's spine being cured… their dream would come true but would much better and happier than the way it appeared in the dream… it would be so much better and happier, it could not be measured, it was almost like infinity to the power of infinity itself… it was that happy… and good…

As they slept they didn't notice that on the EKG machine that Ben's was connected to a sentence appeared that read

'Spinal cord repaired…' and it happened right when Ben and Gwen kissed each other in the dream while Gwen was lying in her hospital bed after giving birth to their baby girl…

And they lived happily ever after… (Indeed…)

Well what do you think? Cute and heartwarming wasn't it? I think it was also very romantic… what do you think? Do you think it's cute and heartwarming? Did you like it? Did you dis like it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
